Haunting Annabel
by secretagenttwin
Summary: Whatever happened to Carlisle's family... Did they search for him? Did they move on? This is the story of Annabel Cullen and how she comes to reunite with Carlisle and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys---this is my first attempt at writing. Actually it's been years since I wrote any short stories. Please give me feedback before I proceed to write more chapters. Thanks!

I do not own Twilight or any characters related to the saga. All facts and characters related to Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Chapter 1

Flashback: Carlisle disappeared when she had only been 16 years old. Her brother was her father's pride and joy. He had left that day to go chase the "demons." He was supposed to come home after the chase but he never did. His sister and her family had searched for him for several weeks, but nothing ever turned up. All witnesses claimed that the "demon" attached Carlisle and took off. The crowd followed after the "demon" and Carlisle was never seen again. That tragedy would haunt the Cullen family for the rest of their lives, especially his sister.

After Carlisle had disappeared, Annabel, unbeknownst to her parents, began to search for answers. It was very dangerous and improper for a young girl to be intruding into people's private affairs. She disguised herself every night and talked to the people involved in these "demon" hunts. After two long years, she was able to track down two individuals who had witnessed everything. Annabel remembered every detail about this "demon" and began to seek this thing out.

Annabel found this demon after looking for several weeks. She had to disguise herself as a man so that her father's circle would never know of her adventures and she'd not be taken advantage of because she was a woman. She found _him_ in a decrepit building in an uncompromising part of London. His appearance was mesmerizing and completely caught her off guard. Although he looked like an angel, he was filthy like a peasant. His brown hair was greasy and matted around his head, and his clothes had holes in them like they'd been worn for several years. His features were perfect, too perfect almost. They looked as if DaVanci himself had carved them. The most startling feature of all was not the perfect smile or his enticing scent; it was those dark red-crimson eyes that began to stare as Annabel as if she was _his _dinner.

Annabel looked into the blood thirsty eyes as she froze in her place. Her instincts told her that she needed to run; however, she was in awe at the inhuman speed and grace as he reached her. Within mere seconds, this "demon" was at Annabel's throat. "Your blood is like an aged wine," the demon said. Annabel looked into her killer's eyes and then realized what stood before her. All too soon, she breathed in her last breath of humanity at the age of 18.

_Fade into present day…_

Annabel Elizabeth Cullen had been waiting 300 years for this day. She had finally found Carlisle after all these years. She had been searching for him for so long she almost believed it was a dream as he stood before her eyes.


	2. Update

Update: Sorry I haven't written any chapters in several months. I lost two grandparents within a few months and haven't had the heart to write. Thank you to those who have given me reviews. You've given me the inspiration to write again. There should be another chapter up within the next week or so.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Transition

I do not own any portion or characters of the Twilight franchise.

Chapter 2

Transitioning

Annabel barely remembered anything during those three days of her transition, except the burning—the constant burning that never seemed to relieve itself. The "demon" had completely drained her, but he had disappeared when she finally awoke from her temporary coma. Nothing prepared her for the shock she would feel when she saw herself in the mirror. True, she had not been a plain girl, but the girl standing before her was not Annabel. This girl was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen with long blond hair, perfect alabaster skin, sharp angular features—a DaVinci carving of an angel. The thing that caught her off guard most was the red blood eyes… this confirmed the suspicion of what she had become… a vampire.

Like her brother, Annabel cherished life and the thought of harming another human being made her sick to her stomach. There was no one to prepare her for this new life and when she finally ventured out into the world the scent of human blood overwhelmed her. Annabel would spend the next several decades growing accustom to humans. She learned to feed off of vermin and learned several things about her "new" self. The one instinct that is innate in any vampire is survival and she knew that she must never show her true self to a human being. She found new things about herself including the scent that lured in humans, the speed, strength, focus, the coldness, hardness, and glitter of skin, the beauty, and venom. She lived as a nomad and would occasionally run into another vampire through whom she learned about the Volturi and their rules of existence.

She knew that she would be lonely and unhappy until she found her brother. Her focus on her mission to find her brother seemed a hundred times more potent than it had in her human life. Between finding him and learning to act human, Annabel kept herself busy reading books, studying new hobbies (such as playing the piano), and transitioning into each new century. When she did meet other vampires, their human diet seemed to interfere into their personalities; therefore, this caused a conflict in making friends who did not live the same life she did. She seemed to be an outcast in this life and she prayed that she would find her brother so at last she would belong somewhere.

_Fade into present day…_

Over the last three hundred years, Annabelle had been searching for her long lost brother. Her parents had sent out search parties for Carlisle and her years after they disappeared. She had a made a few mistakes during those years appearing in her hometown from time to time to check on her parents. The last trip home had almost cost her life… hound dogs had caught her scent (on a sunny day of all days) and led humans almost directly to her. Thankfully, she had found a place to hide near bushes of honeysuckle which had masked her sweet scent. After this occasion, she never visited her town or her parent's place again. Eventually they would die and Annabel was left alone in this world.

This revelation drove Annabel to new heights to search for her brother. Fortunately for a vampire, they tend to grow assets over the course of time. This allotted Annabel with enough resources to try and find her brother. Annabel searched and searched for any trace of Carlisle. She eventually came upon a painting of him with the Volturi in a small art gallery in the south of France. She had recently been spending time there and taking a break from the search. Annabel was at her wits end and was about to give up the search, considering she had been searching for well over 300 years and had not found a single clue.

Her love of art had brought her to this small gallery to admire the local painters… and there it stood… the answer to her prayers, dreams, and hopes. Through some charm and flirting, she was able to find out how long the painting had been there and where it had been brought from. "The Observers," the name of the painting, had been painted around the end of the 17th century and originally from Volterra, Italy. At long last, Annabel felt relief, hope, and finally some happiness in this very lonely existence. Tomorrow morning she would book a flight to Italy and set out to find the Volturi for some answers.

**Author's Note: Finally got this chapter written. It is still short because I am still figuring how to overlap these chapters correctly. I hope that I gave you enough introductions to who Annabel is as a person and enough suspense to last until next time. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next few weeks or so. Please let me know what you think of this so far. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**


End file.
